


Pleasurable Surrender

by Chena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chena/pseuds/Chena
Summary: What if the Fates decided to give Harry a chance to be with the man he loves? Would he run away? Or would he surrender?





	

The feather light caress started from his arms and slowly, painstakingly, traveled up and finally made its way to his jaw. With tenderness Harry would never associate with the man, a thumb strayed and rubbed softly between his lips and obediently, Harry let them open in a soft moan. The soft sound almost echoed through the room and Harry belatedly felt embarassment at what he conscientiously agreed to. He was a better man than succumbing to the pleasures of the flesh. 

But he knew it was more than just that. 

Harry could still remember the day when he started to long for him. It wasn’t easy accepting the fact that he was gay. But the feeling never compared when the truth slapped him in the face as he realised who he fancied. From then on, he had done everything in his power to keep it a secret. Never once had he told a soul of what he was. 

Until now. 

Harry looked up to the greyest eyes he ever got the pleasure to see and had his breath taken as he saw the lust within them. He knew it would never be equivalent to what he felt for the man but at the moment, his heart swelled just knowing that he could do that to him of all people. A soft, genuine smile formed his red lips as that small fact firmly lodged within a corner of his heart for his to keep. Now he would have a small collection of memories with the man after this that he can always look back to. Harry had a suspicion it would be often enough now that he would get as far away from him after this. He hid the sadness that bloomed within him at the impending goodbye and focused on the face above him. 

Draco Malfoy at the age of 35 was a handsomely attractive bloke. The years had been good to him despite the hardships the life brought to him. The sharp features of his face hardened and lent a dangerous edge to him. His previously lanky body filled out nicely with firm muscles; not an inch was riddled with excessive fat. Harry’s eyes traveled up towards his receding hairline and he tugged softly at the strands that were cut to minimise that. The haircut more than suited the blonde as Harry remembered the first time in years when they accidentally saw each other at the Gringotts. 

For a second his breath caught in his throat and when he finally breathed, his heart was ecstatically beating in his chest in a gallop. 

That was a few weeks ago. 

And now he was here. With Malfoy in his arms.

“Potter, what are you smirking about?” Malfoy was on his elbows trying to keep most of his heavy weight from crushing Harry underneath him. Harry only shook his head with a small smile. 

“Nothing. And no, I am not smirking. Maybe you are. With me underneath you and in your mercy, what enemy wouldn’t be satisfied with that?” Harry teasingly taunted Malfoy. 

A pale brow raised. “As much as you claim you are not drunk, that statement alone makes me think otherwise. And I do not take someone to bed who is incapacitated in any way.”

Harry held his breath in realisation of what Malfoy said. He didn’t want this to end. Not yet. He held the waist between his thighs closer and tighter to him while he turned sideways to the palm on his face to plant an apologetic kiss. “I apologise. I wasn’t thinking… In the short span of time, you, Draco Malfoy, had become one of my closest friends and confidante. I don’t know how it happened, but I’m glad it did.”

Harry saw Malfoy start at the squeeze of his thighs, and then a fleeting emotion too fast to recognize passed Malfoy’s handsome features. He gave Harry a measuring look and then before Harry could react, felt him withdraw. Saddened that he had somehow ruined it for them, he wasn’t expecting it when Draco thrust back in with more force than before. He felt electric sparks ran through him as Malfoy hit his prostate and went deeper inside. A grunt, from whom he wasn’t sure, was heard as Malfoy was deeply seated in him. Harry wasn’t sure who moved first but then all thoughts went flying as waves of pleasure after pleasure hit him that he almost closed his eyes. He didn’t however; afraid that he would miss out on the expressions on Malfoy’s face as he comes. 

So instead, Harry succumbed to his deep-seated desire just to watch Malfoy. His hands left the crumpled sheets beside him and roamed the expanse of pale tanned skin in front of him. A hand snaked between them and tweaked a rosy nipple into sensitive hardness and Harry was pleased at the grunt it elicited from Malfoy. The other hand he used to encourage Malfoy with pleasurable scratches to the man’s wide, broad back. He knew he ought to keep the physical evidence on them to a minimum but Harry couldn’t help it. There was a strong desire to put a claim on this man; a mark that Malfoy was his. So he sucked on any expanse of pale skin that came into close range of his mouth. 

And it seems he wasn’t the only one with the same idea.

Harry moaned deep in his throat when he felt Malfoy suck the side of his neck into oblivion. He was increasingly getting embarassed with the sounds Malfoy could get out from him and turned his head to the side to bite at Malfoy’s wrist, keeping his moans within his mouth. This earned him a very deep thrust straight to his prostate and made him loose his hold on his improvised pacifier as a loud gasp escaped him.

He felt Malfoy lean closer to his ear before he heard him growl low. “Don’t ever hide your voice from me, Potter. Don’t. Do. That. Again. You. Understand?” Malfoy punctuated every heated word with a forceful thrust of his hips that made Harry whimper in pleasure. 

“I-...I--” Harry wanted to protest but with Malfoy’s pace increasing, he couldn’t form a coherent sentence to defend his life. 

Just when he thought he was nearing completion, Harry groaned in weak protest when Malfoy stopped moving and had a firm hold on his erection preventing him from coming. He looked up to Malfoy, a smirk playing in the corner of his lips. 

“What--?” Harry hoarsely protested. He gulped to somehow quench the dryness in his throat, and as well as hide his embarassment...but to Malfoy’s observant eyes, the man knew better. Harry was hiding. Again.

“Answer me, Potter, when I ask you a question. Understand?” To punctuate that he, unmercifully ground his hips making Harry’s back arch in pleasure and his voice to come out in a loud groan. The firm grip was unrelenting until ,finally, Harry had the strength to find his voice. 

“I...understand… Just please… Please…” Harry’s green eyes were alight with unsupressed lust and his breath an erratic pant as he tried to get it back. He wanted...wanted… Harry inwardly shook his head and tried to clear it. 

As it slowly cleared a little, Harry saw Malfoy above him clearer and saw the damp tendrils of blond hair, the muscular, broad shoulder, the slight panting and finally the slight frown on his forehead. He was glad he wasn’t the only one losing control. However, Harry was drawn in by the storm of determination in Malfoy’s grey eyes. And he sucked in a shaky breath. 

“Tell me, what do you want?” 

Harry kept still, not knowing how to answer the question he knew was loaded. He very badly wanted to tell the truth but he knew the consequences once he did. So, he diverted to the lesser truth that he was unafraid to tell  
. “I...I want you...to fuck me.” 

A blush bloomed in his cheeks as the words left his mouth but he held Malfoy’s gaze with courage. And there it was again with the examining look. Malfoy was looking at him, trying to find...something amiss. There was a moment Harry thought he saw a frown form but in an instant it was gone. Maybe he was delirious and was mistaken. Harry knew he was too far gone in pleasure to really see anything.

“Alright. Is that what you really want?"

Harry jolted. Is he...leaving? NO!!!. Harry sat upright and clutched Malfoy’s arm in his when the man started to move. He grimaced when he felt Malfoy slipped out of him with a pop but didn’t care. His mind was racing of excuses just to keep the man longer. 

“Wait… Please. Don’t leave me...yet.” He was ashamed of the pathetic waver in his voice but he held onto Malfoy; afraid that if he let go, he’ll disappear in a flash. He heard a sigh from him and Harry clutched tighter. 

“I--Let me...do it."

Malfoy slowly looked at him, a pale brow high in his forehead. “And what, pray tell, are you willing to do for me, Potter?” 

A gulp, and then, Harry barreled on. “I’ll do all the...the work. Just, please. Don’t leave yet.” 

A disbelieving look came upon Malfoy’s face and Harry blushed profusely. “Alright.” The blonde slowly made his way back on the bed and Harry silently heaved a sigh of relief. When he turned back to the bed, he was confronted with a picture that caught his breath. 

Malfoy was casually sitting up with his back against the headboard, long-boned, slender fingers slowly stroking his shaft and his sharp grey eyes looking at Harry with such intensity it made it difficult to breathe. 

“Come here.”

Slowly, Harry made his way to Malfoy. When he was finally above the man’s thighs, Harry was gripped with embarassment. Malfoy continued to stroke his shaft and Harry felt a slender hand closed around his hip to keep him steady. 

“What, Potter? Backing out already? You haven’t even started--" Malfoy stopped talking and grunted as Harry unceremoniously lowered himself onto his rigid member. Harry was glad he was still fairly loose from before as he slid down smoothly and sat flushed onto Malfoy's lap. The heat from the body beneath him was making him melt and Harry suddenly doesn't want to move. He was content just sitting still and savoring being within Malfoy's arms. He knew he ought to start moving but instead he opted to trail a few open-mouthed kisses on Malfoy's jaw, neck and shoulder. He was surprised when the man beneath him didn't start taunting him and just let him have his way. 

"Hmm... Draco..."

When Harry felt him stiffen, he knew he made a mistake. He should have kept his mouth shut. But he longed to utter the man's name. It was always on the til of his tongue, taunting him to say it out loud. 

"What, Potter? You want me to say your name too?"

Harry buried his face in the crook of Malfoy's shoulders, beyond embarassed at the inquiry. He shook his head, little dark tendrils of hair brushing against Malfoy's jaw. "You don't have to say anything. It was just... never mind me." 

He heard Malfoy sigh at the top of his head and then Harry yelped as he felt his world tumble. Suddenly he was no longer atop Malfoy. The man had suddenly twisted them back into their earlier position; him underneath while Malfoy was above him. 

Malfoy was looking down at him with exasperation. "As much as I like the idea of you doing all the work...let's save that for another time when you actually do the work. Hmm?"

Harry blushed profusely. "I'm--" He was cut off as he felt Malfoy thrust deeper. 

"God's you're so tight... Let me handle this time." And then there were no words as Malfoy proceeded to rob him of his thoughts with kisses and sensations Harry didn't know he could feel. Harry could only hang on with the stormy ride, doing his best to reciprocate as much as possible. 

"Come for me, Harry." 

His world zeroed in on that one word. Harry. And he felt waves and waves of something big wanting to spill out of him. Faster and faster his breath stuttered from him in small, shallow gasps. The pleasure traveling up and down his spine seemed to concentrate in that one area... He wanted to be free.

"Come Harry."

Just that one word did it for him. Harry felt his breathing cease, his heart stop and his back arch as he released an intense orgasm that seemed to come from the deepest part of him. He remotely felt Malfoy stop moving, and felt the burn of hot liquid inside him released in spurts. Harry welcomed it, squeezing the last drops from the man above him. 

Finally, they calmed. Malfoy slid next to him and Harry made space for the man on the bed. Harry was saddened as this was the end of a new frienship. He knew from the start that he would have to leave the moment they finished. He couldn't bear to look at the man he had come to love over the years treat him as just one of his easy conquests. It was his fault, really, that he succumbed to the sweet proposal from Malfoy. He knew he shouldn't have. But... he couldn't really regret it. For the first time in a long time, he felt content, pleasure and free. With Draco it seemed he was his true self.

But he knew it wouldn't last. 

This is the end. 

Harry sighed and got ready to slid out of bed when he felt Draco's arm circle around his waist. There was a hard tug and he found himself nestled in Draco's arms. "What is--hmmm..." Words couldn't pass through his lips as Draco plundered it with his. Harry, too shocked, couldn't even dodge and was too caught up in his thoughts he didn't give a damn it was their first kiss of the whole night. He savored it instead and kissed the man back with all supressed love he felt. 

It was a few seconds that he felt he was no longer being kissed out of breath and opened his eyes to look at the greyest eyes he learned to love. There was nothing there but lust...and something else. "Finally. I've been itching to do that..." 

Bewildered, Harry inched back to look at the man beside him. "What? Then... why didn't you, I mean earlier? Why now?" Harry pouted. That kiss was more than he thought it would be. It was exceptional that he felt himself stirring just thinking about it. 

Draco smirked. "Liked it too much, Potter?" Harry blushed at that which made Draco chuckle. Harry mumbled something about "handsome blokes being a bloody git" which only made Draco smile in amusement at the man in his arms. 

"So...how long have you been thinkinv about me being handsome?" Draco asked casually. 

Harry shrugged. "Since when we were in school. Even back then, you were handsome but a bloody prick. I've always wondered why I like--" Harry stopped midsentence in horror at what he was about to say. He looked at the man beside him and gulped at the calculating stare directed his way. 

"Tell me, Harry... what do you really want?" 

There are a million different things that he want but he knew there is only one man that he like. No matter how many men paraded in front of him with their looks, wealth and power, only one Draco Malfoy can make him feel this way. 

He looked at Draco with stubborn determination, his chin lifted a knot in a defiant way. "If I tell you what I really want will it matter?"

Draco looked him straight in the eye. "If I can give it to you, will it matter much?" 

Harry breathed in deeply. "Of course. Only from you will it matter." 

Harry wasn't expecting something from Draco especially a tender kiss. It caught him off guard but when he recovered, kissed him back. 

When they parted, their foreheads together, sweet breath mingling, Harry saw a small triumphant smile on Draco's lips. "So, that wasn't so bad, hmm?" 

Harry chuckled. "Yes... it wasn't so bad."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey.  
> First Drarry Fanfic ever.  
> Well, I love Drarry so, I decided to write one.  
> How'd I do?  
> Comment, subscribe if you want. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
